Emison One-Shots
by MagicMemories
Summary: Some are long and some are short, one-shot prompts I receive will be put here. Alison and Emily story lines. Some are AU and some are canon, kind of.
1. Freedom

**A/N: The first prompt! This is only a one-shot but I will be posting some more in the coming days! **

**The prompt is Ali and Emily's reunion after the charges against her are dropped. So its my birthday in two days yayyy! I'm so excited. Keep sending me prompts I'm loving writing them. I'm ****accepting all prompts so send me anything you like xoxo**

**-x-**

"Has the jury come to a decision?" The judge asked whilst gazing at the small blonde sitting next to her defence counsel with her head down. She was trembling. Even from the distance the judge could tell that Alison DiLaurentis had been assaulted several times in prison. She had bruises all over her arms and neck as well as a swollen and black left eye and a cut lip. He couldn't help but feel pity for the defendant.

A male in his late twenties stood from his seat before speaking. "The jury has your honour" He looked down to the piece of paper in his hand and began to read off it. "On count one, the murder of Bethany Young; we find the defendant Alison DiLaurentis" There was a long pause "Not guilty."

Alison breathed out a sigh of relief, just like the four girls sitting several rows behind her did. They had come to discover that Alison wasn't -A or Mona or Bethany's killer and had since devoted all their time and energy into finding the evidence to clear Alison, eventually discovering a bloody knife that was with DNA on it that was discovered to be Mona's, proving that it was indeed the murder weapon, and a second set of DNA that had been confirmed as not being Alison's.

Also a surveillance tape showing Alison at Rosewood train station at the time of Bethany Young's murder had surfaced. There was enough evidence to create doubt in Alison's case, which brought them to todays verdict.

"On count two, the murder of Mona Vanderwall, we find the defendant…not guilty" The designated jury member announced before taking his seat. There were sighs of relief and smiles from Alison, her defence attorney, the four girls and Alison's father and brother. Alison turned to look at her friends, a huge smile on her face. She was coming home.

The judge dismissed the case and Alison was set free, as the four girls exited the court room, looking to their left they saw Alison hugging her father tightly. When they pulled away, Alison turned to look at the girls, giving them a small smile while her father shook hands with his daughter's attorney. Alison's eyes settled on a certain brunette who was standing next to Hanna, words failed her, she simply beamed.

When the girls had discovered Alison's innocence, Emily had been the most affected by the revelation. She had become very withdrawn from the other three girls, spending most of her time in her bedroom crying over photos of her and Ali and hating herself for betraying her first love. She had been skipping school and only ever leaving her room to visit Alison in prison, crying while Alison watched helplessly from the other side of the glass. It had broken the blonde to hear Emily beg for forgiveness over and over again, croaking through tears.

Spencer saw the look the two girls were sharing, looking from Alison to Emily and back again. For once, Spencer Hastings knew she was wrong. She could see the connection these two shared clearly for the first time. Before it had been clouded by Spencer's doubt of Alison and questioning if the blonde had really changed. She had always been fearful that Alison had just been manipulating them since her return.

Now, however, she could see that hadn't been the case. She could see the affection in Alison's ice blue eyes as she gazed at Emily, and even Spencer couldn't deny the pull between them. It was as if they were simply made for each other, like they had been put on this earth to love each other.

She turned to Emily, who hadn't taken her eyes of Alison's since they had found hers. Placing her hand gently on Emily's shoulder, causing the brunette to turn to her before speaking gently, "I understand" she whispered gently "Go to her Emily".

Emily's eyes widened and her face lit up as she turned to face the youngest Hastings. She was stunned by her response. She smiled at Spencer before turning and running towards Alison. The blonde was doing the same thing, running in her direction with a look of desperation on her face, desperate to reach her mermaid and touch her _finally _after spending two months in prison.

When they reached each other Emily scooped Alison into her arms and spun her around while Alison giggled softly. Both were wearing broad smiles at being in the other's arms again. For a brief moment, all their worries and troubles were forgotten. There was no place for it, not in this wonderful reunion.

Emily set Alison down gently. As soon as she had, Alison had reached a hand gently behind her neck and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. Emily sighed contently before wrapping her arms around her love's waist, pulling her flush against her. She ran her tongue along Alison's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Alison hums happily as she opens her mouth for the brunette, feeling Emily's tongue sweep into her mouth, gently caressing her own.

They both eventually had to pull away for air but rested their foreheads together, neither one wanting to let go of the other or wanting this moment to end. Alison brought her right hand up to caress Emily's tear stained cheek, their eyes opening slightly to gaze deep into the other's.

"You want to know what the worst part of being behind bars was?" Alison whispered gently into Emily's ear, pressing a kiss to the space behind it afterwards. Emily nodded, closing her eyes and breathing in the scent of Alison. "The worst part was not being able to touch you, to hold your hand, or to see you without a glass window in the way." Alison breathed, wrapping her arms tighter around Emily. She'd missed this, missed holding her mermaid.

"I'm so sorry Ali, for not believing you, for putting you in that awful place, for-" Emily was cut of by Alison's lips on hers again in a chaste kiss.

"Em, I told you in the prison, I forgive you" the blonde whispered while keeping their foreheads connected and her eyes closed, allowing herself to just be lost in the serenity of this moment. "I know that my actions before my arrest made you lose trust in me. Maybe if I hadn't kept so many secrets about Cyrus and Noel and the shady things I was doing to protect us all, then none of this would have happened. That's all over now, the truth has come out and we can be together now… I mean, if you want to be." Alison's cheeks turned red with embarrassment, Emily giggled and placed a kiss to both cheeks before taking both of Alison's hands in her own and linking their fingers together.

"Of course I want to Ali, it's all I've ever wanted. Since we were fourteen" Emily said excitedly, rubbing Alison's nose with hers while Alison giggled softly at the sweet and loving gesture.

Alison mustered up the courage she had struggled with for years, she took both of their intertwined hands and brought them in-between them. "Then I guess I should do this properly" She said, her voice shaking slightly, "Emily Fields, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" Alison asked with hopeful eyes.

Emily smiled brightly, tugging on their joined hands until Alison's lips crashed to hers, sighing before tangling her hands in Alison's blonde locks while the blonde in question wrapped her arms around Emily's waist, pulling her tight against her. When they pulled away for air Emily spoke first "Of course I'll be your girlfriend Ali, I love you" she whispered sweetly.

Alison smiled as Emily wrapped her arms around her back, resting them near her shoulder blades in a tight hug. She rested her head on Emily's chest, listening to the brunette's heart beat. "I love you too Em" she breathed lightly, so quiet only Emily could have heard it "So unconditionally."

As Emily held tightly onto the love her life, she noticed her 3 friends in the background. Aria seemed to be respecting their privacy by having her back turned typing on her phone, whilst Spencer had her hand over Hanna's mouth to stop the excitable blonde from ruining her and Alison's private moment, a large grin on both of their faces, happy that Emily might finally get her happily ever after.


	2. The Punishment Should Fit The Crime

**A/N: So I received a prompt, asking me to do this so I thought I'd give it a try, let me know what you think. Like it? Hate it? Want me to do a prompt of your choice? Hit me up with a review! Also, new updates for When I Needed You and Jailbirds will be coming up during the week. Love y'all xoxo **

She would be lying if she said she wasn't a little bit worried.

She didn't know what to expect as she pulled up in front of Alison's house and turned her car off. The blonde hadn't spoken to her all day at school, though whenever she had looked in her girlfriend's direction, she had seen her looking back with a small smirk playing on her lips. She wasn't sure if Alison was mad or not because of what had happened over the weekend, but she guessed she was about to find out.

-x-

_She was quickly becoming bored with this party. _

_Noel Kahn's cabin was once again playing host to a wild party, there was no special occasion, it wasn't a celebration. It was Noel Kahn throwing a party because Noel Kahn wanted to throw a party; and Emily had been dragged to it by her stubborn girlfriend. ("C'mon Em! It'll be fun and I've missed so many parties! Pleeeeeeaaaaase…") _

_She had eventually given in and now here she was, sitting on a couch in the living room with a red cup of she didn't even know what, while said girlfriend had gone to get them something to drink that didn't look like someone had been sick._

_She was focused on Hanna and Spencer, who were out on the dancefloor, talking and laughing, when she felt the couch move slightly as somebody else took a seat next to her. _

_"Hey gorgeous." _

_She didn't recognise the voice so she looked up to see a young girl smiling at her. Emily had never seen her at school or around before so she was guessing she was either new or one of Eric's friends. She had long, black hair with red streaks through it that reached halfway down her back, light green eyes and a pale skin tone that complemented her eyes nicely. She was wearing faded blue skinny jeans and a low cut white top and a black leather jacket. Emily thought she looked rather pretty. _

_She smiled back. "Hello." _

_The girl shuffled a bit closer and gave her a seductive smile, "What's a good-looking girl like you doing here alone?" _

_She offered a shy smile, and was just about to respond when they heard a loud, familiar voice over the booming music._

_"She's not!" _

_Uh oh…_

_Emily looked up to see her blonde girlfriend stalking towards them, carrying a drink in either hand and wearing an expression that let Emily know she was in trouble. _

_The new girl however, looked supremely unconcerned. "And who might you be?" _

_Emily decided it would be better if she answered that question since Alison's response surely wouldn't be very pleasant. _

_"She's my girlfriend." _

_The mystery girl's smile dropped in an instant as her eyes darted back and forth between Alison and Emily before stuttering, "Oh…um…girlfriend…right…I should probably just…"_

_"Yeah you probably should." Alison interrupted, if looks could kill, this poor girl would be dead and in the ground already. She left without another word. _

_"Ali…"_

_Alison moved to sit next to Em, pecked her on the lips and giggled quietly as she took a sip of whatever drink she had got for them. "That was fun wasn't it baby? I can't leave you alone for five minutes without some tramp trying to get in your pants." _

_Emily shook her head out, surprised that Alison was taking this so well. _

_"Ali, you know that was nothing right? I was just trying to be polite." _

_"I know Em, but I also know I saw you checking her out? I might have to punish you for that." She said with an evil little smirk; Emily got the impression that Alison already had her punishment worked out. _

-x-

She had received a text from the blonde that morning before school. She pulled out her phone to read it again.

_Come to my house today after school, and don't be late _;) _xx_

She looked at the time, 3:30, she was on time. She took a deep breath before exiting her car; it was time to face the music.

She walked up the stairs on the porch and knocked on the door, swallowing thickly as she waited. Alison answered the door in less than 20 seconds and upon seeing her girlfriend in the doorway, she gave her that evil little smirk Emily had been seeing a lot of these last few days.

"You are a naughty girl Emily Fields." she greeted before opening the door wider for Emily to come in. Emily stepped inside, feeling extremely turned on from the blonde's tone but also a little scared, wondering what Alison had in store for her.

"Ali…" she said the blonde's name with a slight hint of fear, "I-"

"Shhhh," Alison cut her off, pressing a finger to Emily's lips to silence her. "No talking until I say you can. Understand?" Emily nodded, feeling even more aroused than before. "Good. Now go upstairs to my bedroom, take off all your clothes and lay across my bed on your front, facing away from the door, and wait for me." Alison ordered with a sexy, playful tone to her voice.

Emily, feeling incredibly wet now, turned around and walked towards the stairs, taking them one at a time at a slow pace until she reached the upstairs landing. She walked down the hallway until she found herself in front of the door to Alison's bedroom, turning the handle, she stepped into the familiar room. She closed the door behind her and did as Alison had instructed, stripping out of all her clothes and leaving them in a pile at the foot of Alison's bed before crawling onto the bed and laying face down. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail she had it in for school and waited.

She heard the door open as Alison entered the bedroom, placing something on the bedside table behind Emily before walking over to the blinds, closing them and flooding the room with darkness. Emily was tempted to look over her shoulder at her girlfriend but decided against it. Instead keeping her eyes forward and waiting for Alison to speak first.

"Do you know why you are here Emily?" Emily felt another bolt of heat shoot to the area between her legs at Alison's husky tone. She nodded quickly. "Why are you here?"

"T-to be punished?" she stuttered quickly.

"That's right, baby girl," Alison said sternly, "and why are you being punished?"

"Because I was n-n-naughty."

"Yes Em, you were naughty. So now I'm going to punish you. I'm going to spank you ten times, and if you're a good girl while I spank you, then I'll let you have your way with me when I'm finished. Okay?" Alison's tone was sultry and Emily had suspected that this would be her punishment, there were certainly worse ones than being spanked by Alison DiLaurentis. She nodded before burying her face in a pillow and waiting.

Alison moved to stand behind Emily, grabbing her ass and squeezing roughly, earning a muffled yelp from the brunette. Alison released her girl's ass before raising her hand in the air and bringing it down forcefully on Emily's right ass cheek. SMACK.

Emily whimpered, trying to supress a squeal as she knew she had to behave herself for Alison if she wanted the blonde later. Without warning, Alison brought both her hands down on Emily's ass, _hard. _She ensnared her bottom lip in between her teeth in order to remain quiet.

Alison spanked her over and over until she hit ten, leaving perfect, red handprints on Emily's magnificent ass. Now, everyone could know that Emily was _hers. _She lovingly stroked the marks she had made before removing herself of all her clothes and crawling onto the bed and pulling her girl into a warm embrace, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you so much, Emily. You know that right?" She whispered gently.

Emily looked up at her, a sexy smirk playing on her lips, "I love you too, Ali." She leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to the blonde's lips. "But, if I remember correctly, I now get to have my way with you." Emily's eyes darkened and Alison's breath hitched. She loved when Emily used that sexy tone.

She pretended to be pondering for a minute, "Well…" She said thoughtfully, "You _were _very good just now."

Emily chuckled playfully, "Damn right I was, now lay back." She commanded. Alison quickly obeyed, groaning when Emily lowered her body onto hers, loving the skin to skin contact. "I'm going to make this the most incredible sex of your life, Alison DiLaurentis."

She kept her word.


	3. Healing

_Her bare feet padded along the cold, concrete floor towards her replica bedroom. She turned to look at her friends one last time, as they prepared to enter their own rooms, all draped in only sheets, preparing themselves for whatever horror Charles had in store for them. _

_They all glanced at one another, a silent message to each other to be strong through what was about to happen and that they would all be there for each other, before turning and entering their rooms with the doors slamming shut behind them. _

_As Emily studied her room, made to look exactly like the one she had back in Rosewood, she wondered what Charles was getting from this. Why did he want them as his dolls? What was his plan for them? Why did he make replicas of their bedrooms? Her bedroom had been her sanctuary, her safe place. Now that would be gone when she got out of here. _

_If she got out of here…_

_Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of screaming and begging from the other girls, their voices ringing all around her as they begged and pleaded in terrified voices. Emily looked to the table by her bed and saw the cause of their horror. _

_No…There was no way she could…no…_

"-Emily? Emily wake up!" A voice barely penetrated her trance, not enough to break her out of it though.

_She could hear Aria screaming, and the sound was torturing her. She wished she could help her, that Charles would take her instead, anything to stop her friend's pain. _

"Em, baby, come back to me. You're okay. I've got you, come on, you have to wake up now." A familiar voice called to her and she was finally able to open her eyes, only to be met by complete darkness. She almost panicked again but she felt herself in a warm, familiar embrace. The two arms wrapped around her gave her some solace as she tried to even her breathing. A soft voice whispered gently into her ear.

"Shhh that's it baby. Deep breaths, in and out. You're here with me, nobody can hurt you." Alison placed her hand gently over Emily's heart and applied the smallest amount of pressure, just enough for Emily to be able to feel it and place her own hand over Alison's.

The feeling was enough to settle Emily's heart rate and bring her to the present. With Alison's assistance, she sat up and accepted the bottle of water she was offered by the blonde, taking small sips while Alison rubbed her back in slow circles. "You're doing so well, sweetie. Just keep breathing."

"Ali I-" She tried to speak, but her throat was all closed up.

"Shhh don't talk yet. I understand. We'll talk when you're ready." Alison pushed her gently back into the mattress and settled on her side next to her. She reached a hand up and stroked a strand of raven hair from Emily's face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I was back in the d-dollhouse." Emily blurted out, just needing to let it all out. Alison said nothing, but scooted closer to Emily and cupped her face in her hands, blue eyes staring softly at her, encouraging her to continue. "I could hear the others screaming and there was nothing I could do and I just wished I could take their place and you were in prison and you shouldn't have been there and it was all my fault and-"

"Em, stop!" Alison cut her off fiercely. "You were not to blame, it was Charles who framed me. I didn't really give you much reason to trust in me. There was so much I could have done differently, I deserved what I got," she wiped a tear from the brunette's cheek with the pad of her thumb.

"Nobody deserves that, Ali."

"Regardless, it wasn't your fault," Alison insisted, "Do you want to talk about what happened in that…place?" Emily immediately nodded.

The two girls joined hands and Alison waited patiently for Emily to speak, bringing their joint hands up to her lips and kissing them both delicately and soothingly running her thumbs along Emily's knuckles.

"He had the power to choose when we were together and when we were isolated. We were locked in our rooms for three weeks with no contact with each other and all we could do was wait for whatever punishment he had in store for us that day." Emily started. "He made us do all sorts of things, not just to ourselves but to each other."

"What kind of things?" Alison asked curiously, but at the same time not wanting to know the answer.

"Well, there was this one time…"

-x-

_She stepped into the room Charles had indicated, the rumbling in her stomach reminding her not to disobey him. The door was slammed and locked shut behind her. _

_She hadn't seen her friends for a week now, she didn't know if they were even still alive. No, no she couldn't think like that. She had been isolated and lonely, and today Charles had opened her bedroom door for the first time in a week and the lighted pathway had led her here. _

_She looked around the room, there was a camera in the corner and a table and chair. Nothing else. It was what was on the table that make her tremble. _

_There was three switches, and underneath was a photo of each of her friends. She had no idea what this was, but she knew she was terrified. _

_'Please take your seat.' A shrill voice rang through the room. She did as she was told and sat down in the chair and waited. _

_The door opened, and a figure stepped into the room carrying what Emily recognized as the handcuffs and ankle restraints that the police had fastened them in when they were being transported to the penitentiary. _

_She could hardly recognize Mona since she had blonde hair, it was so cruel of Charles to do this to Mona. She knew that Mona didn't want to be doing this to them, but she also understood that she didn't have a choice. Mona walked forward and first secured both of Emily's wrists to the table, giving her enough slack to reach the switches but nothing more, and then secured her ankles to the legs of the chair. _

_"Try not to panic," Mona whispered as she locked the cuffs. "We will find a way out of this." _

_She kissed Emily quickly on the forehead before walking out and closing the door behind her. Leaving Emily tied up and vulnerable. _

_'Let's begin.' The shrill voice said. Emily took a deep breath and braced herself. _

_'Who deserves to eat today?' _

_No, no she couldn't do this. She couldn't do this. _

_'Pick one or they all suffer.' _

_With tears falling from her eyes, and guilt and regret eating away at her. She reached forward and flipped the switch above Spencer's picture. _

_'Who should sleep outside tonight?' _

_She just couldn't bring herself to do this, she wouldn't. She didn't care what Charles did to her, she would not punish her friends. _

_'Choose.' _

_"Me." She mumbled very quietly, she knew he wouldn't have heard her. _

_Sure enough, the voice rang out again. 'Choose.' _

_"ME!" She bellowed loudly before breaking down . She was unable to reach up to wipe her tears so she just let them fall. She was at the point where she just wished Charles would kill her and be done with it. She had been drowning in self loathing over her part in having Alison convicted of a murder she didn't commit, she was living in a hellhole and she didn't have the comfort of her friends to help her through it. _

_The siren blared through the room at a deafening volume, she couldn't bring her hands up to cover her ears because of the restraints so she had no way of shutting it out. _

_The noise created a pounding in her head, she was so desperately trying to find a way to block out the noise that she didn't notice the gas filling the room until everything had gone black and she felt herself drifting away. _

-x-

"What happened then?" Alison croaked out as she brought their joined hands up to wipe the tears that were falling freely down her face.

"I woke up in this tiny room, no bigger than a wardrobe space. There wasn't enough room to stand up or lie down. I was there for three days, no food, no water, nowhere to go to the bathroom, nowhere to sleep. It was cold and there was nothing to warm myself up with. It was torture, Ali…"

She broke.

Reliving one of the many painful memories that had traumatized her had broken the last bit of strength she had left. She fell forward as she cried, luckily Alison was there to catch her. She scooped the crying brunette in her lap and rubbed her back soothingly while whispering words of comfort in her ear.

Eventually Emily got a hold of herself and sat back up. Alison reached behind her neck and pulled the brunette's lips to hers in a gentle kiss, then wrapping her arms around Emily.

"What you have been through is horrific, Em. It's not going to be easy to heal, but I will be there every step of the way to help in any way I can."

Emily pulled back to look the blonde in the eye. "You promise?"

Alison gently pulled Emily back down into a lying positing, facing away from her so she could wrap her arms around Emily's midsection. She kissed the brunette's shoulder before whispering, "I promise."

**-x-**

**A/N: So I have decided to start up the one shots again. I really would like to write prompts for you guys so send me some! I'm open to anything you want to see for Emison. Wether its sexual or not, I'm open to any ideas. Also, I will be doing Jailbirds one shots too so send me prompts for that as well. Much love xoxo**


	4. Important

Hey guys,

I'm having serious problems in my personal life right now and hence is leading to a lack of motivation, so I'm wondering if anyone is still interested in this story? Or any of my stories? Your ongoing support means so much to me especially during this hard time in my life with a loved one passing away.

There seems to be disinterest for my Jailbirds one shots so I'm going to can that but if there is any interest in any of my other stories I will continue them x


	5. I need your support

Hi guys,

So it seems that some of you do want me to continue my work, I do love writing about my favourite characters Emily and Alison and their beautiful (if somewhat unrepresented relationship, yes Mar, I'm looking at you!) and Brittany Lawson in Jailbirds, who is very special to me. At this time in my life, I feel like my writing has not been as good as it used to be, my latest piece, the Jailbirds one shot 'Death Row' is I feel not on par with my usual work but I could just be imagining it. Many of you love Brittany as a character, so I want to involve her in other aspects of this world, including life after Prison with Alison.

I need your support at this time, I am trying to find the motivation to continue my work because writing these brings me so much joy. Your feedback is what motivates me to keep doing what I am doing. Feeling like I am not doing as well as I used to is really dampening my confidence. So I am asking for your feedback on my latest piece, 'Death Row'. I want your opinion if my work is not as good as it used to be. It would mean the world to me guys.

Please also let me know which stories you want to see continue, I will drop the ones that people aren't interested in so I can focus on the ones that people are, if I decide to continue writing at all.

I love you all xoxo,

E


	6. A Decision

Sooooo

Good news guys, Jailbirds will continue! The aftermath of Brittany's shooting will be intense and a real tear jerker as our favourite youngster fights for life.

Now I have another question. The Emison One Shots and the Jailbirds One Shots. Should they continue? Yes or no? If yes, then here are just some of the prompts I will be working on:

Emison One Shots:

\- Alison trying new positions with a strap on. The first time, will be Emily's first time with penetration of any kind, so Alison is soft and gentle. The second, Alison owns her mermaid.

-Emison proposal and wedding

-Emison in Paris

-Alison miscarries so Emily tries to cheer her up with some age play.

Jailbirds One Shots:

-Homemade handcuff key with little Alison and little Brittany flashbacks.

-Emison phone sex

\- Brittany gets a new love interest, Alison spends some time with Emily

-Emily joins them in prison after turning herself in.

If the One shots continue, you guys are free to send me prompts, and ALSO decide which prompts will be written first. My ultimate goal is to please my readers so let me know!


End file.
